


The Misfortune at the Markiplier Manor

by esperink



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Gen, POV Second Person, Who Killed Markiplier?, but not really a reader fic?, idk man, uhh so tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: A recollection of what had happened at the Markiplier Manor.





	The Misfortune at the Markiplier Manor

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I’d write something in second person POV but this turned out great. I also didn’t think I had it in me to write another ego (but not really?) fic but hey.

It was called the Markiplier Mansion. Or was it Manor? It was hard to remember, when you’ve been stuck in a mirror for nearly a century. It was once filled with people. It had housed an actor named Mark, his wife named Celine, a colonel named William, a butler named Benjamin, and a chef named Rex. Though you were never certain what exactly happened, the general gist was that the colonel ran off with the actor’s wife.

The actor changed, after that. You weren’t sure how, but he was different. He seemed a bit more sinister. It wasn’t a big change, more of something you notice that’s off but you can’t quite put your finger to it. Still, things resumed as normal.

Until poker night. Or rather, the day after.

You were the last one to arrive. You’d never met the colonel before, but you were surprised that Mark had invited him. But still, you greeted him and stepped inside. Mark had also invited a mutual friend, Damien, the mayor. You were the new district attorney and Damien seemed happy to be having an old friend to work with.

The night progressed as one would expect when alcohol’s involved. It was messy and a little chaotic, but you’d gone to bed by 1:30.

Everything changed in the morning. After meeting up with Damien, you happened to stumble upon a body. Well, more like it fell from the ceiling and onto the floor in front of you. It was Mark’s body, and the shock kept the fear from kicking in. The detective chose you as his next partner, and while you weren’t quite sure if you trusted him, you didn’t have much of a say in the matter. All his previous partners had died mysteriously, so of course you weren’t sure if you trusted him.

Everything took a turn for the worse when Celine brought her “arcane arts” into the mix. There were dark forces surrounding the manor, she’d informed you. So it wasn’t 100% her fault, you’d reasoned.

It all seemed happen at once. The dark forces (even now you can’t figure out what they were) took Celine and Damien. The colonel had demanded where they were. You’d found the detective’s room of clues. And the colonel had found you in that room of clues.

Being spied on sent the colonel into a rage. The detective accused him of murder, while the colonel accused the detective of taking his friends.

You tried to stop him, but the colonel fired his gun and the detective went down. You again tried to take the gun from the colonel, this time more frantically, and this time it was you who went down.

“It was an accident!” was the last thing you heard before you hit the floor.

You weren’t certain where you were. The best way it could be described would be “the upside-down”. Damien and Celine stepped out of the darkness. You were both thrilled and frightened to see them.

Mark had started this whole thing, they told you, in his “twisted quest for vengeance”. But he wasn’t the only one who could use the house to his advantage, no. Celine said she could send you back. But your body was broken, dead, Damien had added. They had to go with you. And you could choose between taking them with you and staying in the upside-down, so you agreed to let them in.

You had a choice here, the seer had told you. But it wasn’t a choice, not really. Anybody could see that. But you still bought it, because you didn’t want to stay there.

When you opened your eyes and stood, the colonel was sitting on the bench. You stumbled back, afraid, but he assured you it was okay.

“It was all a joke!” the colonel had decided, upon seeing that you weren’t dead anymore. Damien and the others had to be playing a joke on him! Right? He searched for his friends, his last fragment of sanity gone and you went to the mirror and picked up Damien’s cane. You looked into the mirror.

Your face looked angry. Like you were planning to go on a quest for vengeance. Fear flickered inside you, quickly replaced by something else you couldn’t describe.

Your body was no longer in your control. Your body cracked your neck and glared hard, at the mirror. And before you realized what was happening, you were staring back.

The mirror cracked and you could only watch helplessly as your body walked away. They’d trapped you.

Nothing could help you now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more idea for the District Attorney, so you can expect that. 
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
